First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Georg is not the detached father whom we see in the movie. He meets Maria in another way; maybe it is AU; enjoy.
1. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sound of Music. This is a work of fiction, purely for fun.

Decision

Maria's days as a postulant were numbered and she knew it. Here she was once again up in the hills singing; the walls of the Abby could not contain her.

As she often did, she lay down in the grass and looked up at the clouds. If one tried, they could imagine all kinds of shapes and sometimes even faces. Today one form had Maria completely mesmerized; she thought she saw the face of God. This face never faded or disappeared even with the blowing of the wind.

The longer she stared; mysteriously these words seemed to find a place in her mind: "My daughter use your love wisely; do not confine yourself to the walls of the Abby; use it out in the world."

"What does this mean," she wondered. "Maybe, I shouldn't be a nun. But what would I do? Where would I go?"

Then again words from the face in the cloud, "have faith and you will find your path soon."

She ran back to the Abby. "Sister Marguerite," she called to her.

"What is it Maria?"

"I must talk to the Reverend Mother."

"Why Maria?"

"I was up in the hills and I'm sure I heard God telling me I shouldn't be a nun; I have too much love to share with other people. Can I see her, please?"

"I'll talk to her Maria. Wait here."

Reverend Mother, Maria insists on talking to you right now."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, I think it's best if she explains it to you."

"Very well, send her up."

"Maria, what happened?"

"While I was up in the hills again Reverend Mother, singing; I'm sure I heard God speak to me from the clouds."

"What did He tell you?"

"To use my love wisely and not confine myself within the Abby walls. It was so clear Reverend Mother."

"Maria, God can speak to us anywhere."

"I don't know what to do. I have no where to go."

"Maria, you need to carefully consider what you heard. We both need to pray about it. You need to be sure; absolutely positive you want to leave us. And I need to pray for guidance. Today is Tuesday; give yourself until Friday and come back to see me."

"Yes, Reverend Mother, I do want to be sure." She knelt in the chapel for an hour; not saying any specific prayer; only "begging God to show her the way."

Then she moved to the garden and sat looking up at the big cross. A verse from the Bible came to her; "Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight." And then this short one: "As each has received a gift, use it to serve others." (1)

"My gifts; she enumerated them in her mind; one – singing, another loving children and the talent of creating for people beautiful items of joy. "But what does it mean?" She wondered. Each day she prayed and thought.

The Reverend Mother also knew Maria's gifts; singing, children and her sewing and embroidery. She inquired; "Hazel, do you have a need for a helper? I know a young woman who sews and does embroidery very well."

"Yes, I do, tell her to come see me."

"I will Hazel, thank you."

The Reverend Mother thought to herself, "Maria's gifts of service; she needs to use them also."

Friday arrived and the Reverend Mother went looking for Maria. She found her sitting in the garden. "May I join you?"

"Of course," Maria moved so she could sit beside her. "Have you decided Maria?"

"Yes, Mother, I need to use my gifts and my talents; singing, caring for children and sewing. If I do I believe God will be pleased."

"Yes my child, I believe the same. I want you to move into the guest house for now. I will give you a letter of reference; your sewing and embroidery skills can probably be used by the owner of the dress shop in town; singing and caring for children will come in time."

"Thank you, Mother that is most kind of you."

Maria had started working for Hazel a few weeks ago. She had finished up a dress for an older girl. The girl's father came into the shop to pick it up.

She heard the gentleman, "I'm Captain von Trapp. I'm here to pick up my daughter's dress."

"Maria, please get the dress for Liesl von Trapp."

"Yes mam,"

"Here it is."

Briefly the Captain and Maria's eyes caught; and each gave the other a smile.

After he gave the dress to Liesl; he remembered the face of the young woman.

_The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face_

It seemed to stay with him. It didn't help him to forget her; he was constantly seeing her. If he wasn't picking up a dress or tailoring for the boys at the tailor shop next door, it was every time he came and went from his office near-by that he would see her.

One day he spoke to her, "forgive me Fräulein for not speaking before, but our paths seem to be always crossing. I'm Captain von Trapp; I believe I heard Hazel call you Maria. Is that right Fräulein?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you new to Salzburg? It's only recently that I met you at the dress shop."

"No Captain, I was living at the Abby."

"I see. I wanted to tell you, my daughter was most pleased with your work, especially the embroidered roses and Edelweiss."

"Thank you Captain, I love to embroider, I'm glad she liked it. I need to go. Have a good day."

"Good day Fräulein."

Georg chastised himself, "Why are you attracted to her? She's only a few years older than Liesl." But something in his heart told him that didn't matter.

It was Hazel who spoke to Maria. "You know Maria, Captain von Trapp seems to find reasons to come into the shop. He always seems disappointed when you are not in the store front."

"Hazel, he's so much older; he has a sixteen year old daughter."

"Yes, but he's a widower; it's been four years. I think his heart is ready for a new love. I understand he recently broke off his engagement to a Princess."

"A princess Hazel, are you telling me a fairytale?"

"No Maria, she was a distant friend of the family. I think you should be friendly to him. I think you like him."

He's very nice; very much a gentleman. I've never been in love.

Never Maria, how come?

That's a story for another time; I still have another dress to finish for one of the Captain's daughters.

Time went by; Liesl and Friedrich were both going off to college that summer. Friedrich was always advanced in school; he was an exceptional student.

"Father you really need to find someone to help you with the girls." Liesl told him.

Liesl had provided a motherly influence for them but now there was going to be no one. Oh Frau Schmidt was still there but she was more like a grandmother to them and the girls were quite active. Even Kurt needed a motherly influence. Louisa was going through her year of change; she was moody.

Georg thought about it. I wonder, "Would she, Maria, help me." He spoke first to Hazel.

"Does Maria like children?"

"Oh yes Captain, she is a trained teacher."

"Do you think she would work for me this summer? Liesl is going to the University and I need someone to be with my four youngest daughters and my son."

"The dress shop isn't very busy during the summer; I could spare her until fall. Would that help you?"

"Yes it would."

"She's not here right now." Come by tomorrow, she will be here and you can ask her."

"Fräulein Maria, good afternoon."

"Hello Captain, what brings you here today?"

"May I speak with you?"

She nodded. "My oldest daughter and son are going to begin the University this summer; I need someone to help with my five other children four girls and a boy. I understand you are a trained teacher, so you must like children. Would you consider living at my villa and helping out?"

"I need to pray about it Captain. May I give you my answer at the end of the week?"

"That's fine Fräulein, good day."

"Good day Captain." Maria waited until he had left the shop.

"Hazel where are you?"

"Right here Maria."

"Did you hear his request?"

"Yes, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. I need to pray about it."

Maria not only prayed she went to see the Reverend Mother.

(1) Proverbs 3: 5-6, 1 Peter 4: 10


	2. Accepting and Meeting

Accepting and Meeting

"Maria, what brings you to see us."

"Sister Marguerite, I'd like to speak to the Reverend Mother. Do you think she has time to see me?"

"Of course Maria, come with me I know she is in her office."

"Thank you."

Sister Marguerite knocked on her door.

"Enter," they both heard; she went in alone.

"Yes, Sister Marguerite."

"Maria is here, she would like to talk to you."

"Is she alright?"

"Seems to be."

"Show her in."

"You may go in Maria."

"Maria dear, you look so happy; happier than I think I've ever seen you."

"I am happy Reverend Mother. I can't thank you enough for helping me find employment at the dress shop. It's a very busy store; I've had lots of embroidery to do. Hazel's customers really like my work."

"I'm glad for you Maria. Is that a new dress you're wearing?"

"Yes, Hazel needed some extra help out in the store front; she told me I had to make myself another dress. We've also become very good friends; she's a lot like you, very easy to talk with."

"She is a lovely woman. Why do you need to see me?"

"One of her good costumers asked me to help care for his five children this summer. She has encouraged me to do so."

"Do you know the family?"

"I know the father, he's a widower. His oldest daughter and son are going to the University. He told Hazel he wants a woman to almost be like a nanny to the children; especially the youngest girl; she doesn't talk."

"Do you know the family name?"

"Captain von Trapp."

"Yes the Captain."

"You know him."

"I've never met him but I've been told he has had a very difficult time since his wife died. And he recently broke off his engagement."

"Yes, Hazel told me that too. He seems so nice, Reverend Mother. Do you think it would be okay?"

"It's a wonderful opportunity for you Maria. Remember what I told you before; using your gift of caring for children would come later; and I'm sure you'll find a way to sing with them."

"You really think I should accept his request?"

She smiled thinking, "_God_ _has other plans for Maria._"

"Yes, Maria I do."

"Thank you. I can see myself out."

"Good day Maria," she waved as Maria opened her office door and turned to acknowledge her.

Remembering where she was she didn't skip across the courtyard. She only walked hurriedly. When she was outside the gate she twirled around singing: ….._Follow every rainbow,  
Till you find your dream._

Georg returned to the store on Friday, right before lunch. Maria was busy with a customer, he waited. When she was finished Maria saw him.

"I have an answer for you Captain. I'd be delighted to help you for the summer."

"Very well, the children get out of school next week. Can you begin on Thursday? That will give you a chance to get to know the children before I leave to take Liesl and Friedrich to the University on Saturday."

"That's fine sir."

"I'll plan on sending a car for you Thursday morning. Where to Fräulein?"

"The Abby guest house."

They said goodbye; Georg left being most pleased with Maria's decision.

Maria was packed and waiting on the porch of the guest house when Franz drove up.

"Fräulein Maria, I presume."

"Yes."

"Is this all you have?"

"Yes sir."

He took her two small bags and her guitar and placed them in the trunk; then opened the door for her.

"Thank you sir."

It wasn't a long ride. Maria had never been to this part of Salzburg known as Aigen. It was much different from the city; lots of trees and wide open spaces. Franz entered the opened gate and pulled up in front of the villa. Maria gulped; "my goodness such a big house."

Franz helped her out of the car and opened the villa door for her. The Captain was waiting for her in the great hall.

"Fräulein, my children are anxious to meet you, come this way." As they walked through the great hall he pointed out several rooms, including the dining room and his study.

They stepped out the backdoor on to a veranda where the children were sitting at a table enjoying a glass of lemonade.

"Children, Fräulein Maria is here."

They stood and formed a formal line, oldest to youngest. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Liesl; did you really do the embroidery on my dress?"

"Yes Liesl."

"Where did you learn?"

"When I was at the University in Vienna; I did it to earn extra money."

"You, young man must be Friedrich. Has anyone told you that you look a lot like your Father?"

"Yes Fräulein, all the time."

"Are you both looking forward to the University?" They acknowledged her with a nervous smile.

"I'm Louisa; did you do my dress also?" Maria nodded.

"Could you teach me sometime?"

"I'd love to, Louisa."

"Hi, I'm Kurt. Do you play sports?"

"Well I was pretty good at volleyball at one time. What do you play?"

"Volleyball sometimes but mostly soccer."

"And you young lady have a book in your hands, you must read a lot."

"My name is Brigitta, it's fun to imagine yourself in the stories."

"Yes it is Brigitta."

Standing together holding hands were the two youngest girls, Maria smiled at them. But Georg spoke, "Marta's almost seven, she's very shy until she gets to know you, then she'll talk your ear off. And Gretl is five; she doesn't talk. I think it's because Marta never lets her."

"I'll take Fräulein Maria to her room. Why don't you ask Stefan to cut some fresh flowers for the hall tables?"

"Your room is easy to find; it's the first one at the top of the stairs, Maria. I believe you have everything you need, if not you can ask Frau Schmidt the housekeeper; I will introduce you later, she'll be home for lunch. I'll give you time to put away your things, then I'll send Kurt to get you."

"Thank you, Captain."

Maria had never lived in a nice house; she was a farm girl, their homes were very modest and of course she had lived at the Abby where her room was only furnished with the necessities. It didn't take her long to put away her things.

In a while Kurt came to her opened door. "Fräulein Maria, are you ready to come downstairs?"

"Yes thank you. Well Kurt, you're going to be the only boy now. How are you with that?"

"Fine Fräulein, Brigitta and I are close even though she reads a lot."

"Where are we going Kurt?"

"Father said to bring you outside and we would walk around the gardens."

The Captain spotted Maria, but addressed Marta and Gretl. "Girls, please walk with your Fräulein."

"Girls, may I hold your hands. I wouldn't want to get lost." Marta giggled.

"Why the giggles Marta?"

"You're our Fräulein, you can't get lost."

"I hope I won't," squeezing both of their hands. Friedrich described many of the trees and flowers that were growing in their garden.

"Very good Friedrich."

"Fräulein, please meet Stefan the gardener, he's responsible for our lovely flowers."

"Pleased to meet you, your flowers are beautiful; I love flowers, especially Edelweiss." Stefan tipped his cap in response.

They continued their walk and came upon a walkway that was surrounded on both sides with a high hedge, which eventually opened into a courtyard. The doors opened into a large room with a piano.

"What is this room?"

"This originally was a ballroom, now the children play in here when it is too cold to be outside; and I'm sure you also know about the rainy season."

"Oh yes Captain, I do. I got caught up in the hills one day and got soaked."

"Children you need to get cleaned up for lunch. I'm going to show your Fräulein the rest of the house." The children scampered up the stairs.

"Do you like her?" Liesl asked. All of them smiled and nodded, even Louisa. And Kurt spoke; "I bet she will play with us."

"Maria, the kitchen is down this hall. You're always welcomed to fix tea, coffee or get a snack. Please meet the best cook in the world, Katia."

"Now Captain, why do say that?"

"Because anyone who can fix meals Gretl will eat, has to be marvelous."

"Maria, join me anytime for tea and cookies."

"Thank you for the invitation, Katia."

"Well Maria, you've met everyone except Phillip and Martha; Martha cleans for us, she prefers to live with her family; she comes in three times a week; Phillip is out in the pasture with the cows; he'll be in later after he milks our ladies.

Maria had to laugh. "I presume your ladies have names."

"Yes, Bertha and Princess."

"Princess Captain?"

"I'll tell you sometime," he said with a twinkle in his eye.


	3. Look like a real family

Looks like a real family

Frau Schmidt arrived home shortly before lunch. She didn't even wait for Georg's introduction.

"So glad you are here. I love the children dearly but they need someone to play with them; I'm getting too old to run around all day long."

"I have lots of energy, too much for the Abby. I can keep up with them."

"The Abby Maria."

"Yes, I recently left the postulant; I felt God told me that I have too much love in my heart not to share it with people; so after talking with the Reverend Mother, I decided to leave. She's been so kind; I was living at the guest house and she helped me get my job at the dress shop."

After lunch their conversation continued as the children did their reading.

"I'll show you all their hiding places. They love to hide; they thought it was funny when I couldn't find them, but now I know all their hiding places and I just pretend. They get worried and come out of hiding."

Maria giggled. "Children are so much fun; I love their imaginations."

"Maria, remember this house has many staircases and rooms you really can get lost in here if you are not careful. And part of the shrubbery in the gardens forms a maze."

"Yes, I noticed that when we went for a walk."

The younger children finished their reading and were ready to play; Frau Schmidt helped Liesl and Friedrich finish their packing.

Can we go outside Fräulein?"

"Do you have any outdoor toys?

"We have balls, beanbags and some rock chalk."

"Let me have the rocks;" Maria drew a hopscotch design on the veranda.

"Does everyone know how to play?"

"No Fräulein."

"Really children, this was always my favorite game; I could play it by myself; I never had brothers or sisters."

She demonstrated; it didn't take long and the children played it very well. After several games, Kurt wanted to kick the ball around on the open field in back of the villa.

Out there they played several games of kick ball; Maria and Brigitta against Kurt and Louisa. Marta and Gretl sat and watched.

"Fräulein, the Captain told me to find you and introduce myself. I'm Phillip; I keep the grounds looking nice and also tend to the cows and chickens. You know we do have a net. Would you like me to put it up?"

"Nice to meet you Phillip, I'd love to have a net; we could play volleyball and even badminton, if you have the rackets and the birdies."

"We do Fräulein; I'll put it up in the morning. Right now I need to get Bertha and Princess back in the barn and milk them." Maria giggled to herself; she'd loved to know why one was named Princess.

They went back inside to clean up for dinner. She heard Kurt, "see I told you she would play with us."

Maria was most pleased that they liked her.

Friday was very similar; Georg did go into his office for a few hours. Maria and the children played outside in the morning. A thunderstorm kept them inside after lunch. She made use of the ballroom teaching them how to play freeze tag. She kept the Captain's request that they have an hour to do their reading.

Maria was glad for the time for herself. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea. The Captain came in the back door and saw her sitting there.

"Did everything go well, Maria?"

"Yes Captain, they're doing their reading."

"Maria, Liesl told me they really like you; I know I made the right decision in asking you to help me this summer, thank you."

"You're welcome, sir; I also heard Kurt's comment that I would play with them. He and the others seemed most pleased. What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Shortly after breakfast; there's a parents meeting at two. Maria I know you will want to attend Mass on Sunday. Where will you go?"

"Not the Abby sir; that's much too far. The parish church is close by. Would you mind if the children went with me?"

"No, not at all, I've been remise in not taking them; I want them to develop their faith. Next Sunday, I will go with you."

"That will be nice for them Captain. So you will return Sunday afternoon."

"Yes, Maria, not too late I hope."

The next morning after breakfast with the car all packed; it was time for Liesl and Friedrich to leave.

Maria had a few words of encouragement. "Just be yourselves; all the others are just as nervous as you are. Don't be afraid to be the first to speak. It only takes one to break the ice and then everyone will start talking; they may even have games scheduled to help you get to know each other.

"Don't forget to write. I'll help Kurt and the girls write to both of you. But mostly have fun."

"Thank you Fräulein." After kisses and hugs they stood outside the front door and watched them drive away; frantically waving until they could no longer see the car.

"Okay children, what do you want to do?"

"Games Fräulein, can we play badminton?"

"Let's see if Phillip has the net up already." Sure enough, it was there and all the game pieces were there as well. When they had had enough Kurt took them through the maze.

"Fräulein, I'll show you the secret of always finding your way out."

"Please do Kurt; I'd hate to get lost".

"If you look closely at the bush at the end of each path you'll see an arrow cut into it pointing in the direction to go."

"How cleaver, who did that?

"Herr Phillip, he got tired of hearing us yell for help."

"Now I want to ask you a question? Why did you name one of the cows Princess?"

They all giggled. "When the Princess came for a visit we had only recently gotten her and she chased her, so we named her after Princess Elsa."

"I see," thinking about the Captain's twinkle in his eyes.

"Tomorrow children, would you like to go to church with me?"

"We haven't been in a long time."

"I know children, your hearts have been very heavy, God knows that. Who has had First Communion?"

"Everyone but Marta and Gretl," Louisa told her.

"We'll go to the nine o'clock Mass and Katia will have a wonderful big brunch waiting for us when we return."

Frau Schmidt helped Maria get them all dressed and even came with them. The morning was nice and the walk didn't take very long. Marta sat next to Louisa who quietly tried to explain the service to her. Gretl sat between Maria and Frau Schmidt and mostly looked all around the beautiful church.

They didn't linger walking home; everyone was really hungry. Maria kept the rest of the day relatively quiet; finding card games or other simple games to keep them occupied until their father returned.

It was late afternoon when Georg returned. He parked in the back and came in through the kitchen. "It's very quiet Katia, where is everyone."

"Maria has them playing quiet games today."

He found them in one of the largest sitting room. Brigitta was reading; Kurt and Louisa were playing cards; Marta and Gretl were coloring. Maria was working on a small piece of embroidery.

He paused for a moment, looking at them and thinking, "they look like a real family." Maria happened to look up and saw him.

"Welcome home Captain." The children heard her and rushed to give him a hug.

"Are they all settled in their dormitory Captain?"

"Yes, and you were right Maria; they had all kinds of activities planned to help them get to know each other. Was everything all right here at home?"

"Just fine Captain, we had a wonderful time. Isn't that right children?"

"Yes," Kurt answered for them all. "And Fräulein Maria now knows why our cow is named Princess."

Georg smiled at Maria, again with that twinkle in his eyes.


	4. Summer time

Summer time

Frau Schmidt had told Maria that the Captain would leave for work before the children had breakfast. It was summer time; there was no need for them to be up early. Georg would have breakfast with the other men in the kitchen.

Maria took the extra time to say her Morning Prayers, before going to help the children; the little girls needed help brushing their long hair.

It was Kurt and Louisa who were the game leaders. "Maria, may we play kick ball first?"

"Are you sure all that running around won't shake up your stomachs?"

"Never has Maria."

"Alright a couple of games then we will do something everyone can do."

Even Kurt soon got tired. "Everyone up to the veranda." Maria drew a new hopscotch design and everyone including Gretl played. Katia always brought the children either juice or lemonade out to the veranda. "What would you like to drink Maria?"

"I'll have what ever the children are having. What do you say children?"

"Thank you Katia." After a few games of badminton, the morning was over.

The afternoon was filled with more games and their reading hour. Maria was amazed; they never complained about reading; being a teacher that pleased her. On the second floor near Marta and Gretl's room was a small room filled with hundreds of books; the von Trapp children had their own library. Maria had learned that none of the children attended school until they moved to Aigen; they had been taught at home, so they always had lots of books to read.

During their reading hour, Maria noticed that Gretl would always sit with Marta. As with most young readers, Marta preferred to read out loud. Gretl listened very well; even smiling at the funny parts of the story. This intrigued Maria; Gretl understood the stories she just didn't talk. Maria may have been an educator but she was not a psychologist. She wasn't sure how to help her.

After dinner Georg would spend time with the children. During the school year they would talk about school subjects; but summer time was different. It was difficult to find an activity for everyone since Marta and Gretl were not quite ready for the older children's games. Marta and Gretl didn't seem to mind; they were content to color.

One evening after Maria had tucked all the children in bed, she came back downstairs to fix herself a cup of tea. She found Georg in his study listening to the radio; a concert from Vienna was being broadcast. She couldn't help stopping to listen.

"You can come in Maria."

"You like music Captain?"

"Very much, Maria; and you?"

"Oh yes Captain, before I came to the Abby I would go to different churches just to listen to their music; or attend one of the free concerts. I never had money to buy a ticket."

"Maria, anytime you want to listen with me; the door is always opened."

"Thank you sir."

The program was over, she said goodnight; went on to the kitchen for her tea. Up in her room she sipped on her tea and gazed at the stars from her window; before going to bed.

The week had gone by fast; today was Saturday; for some reason Maria was awake before daylight. She decided to dress and take in the sunrise on the veranda; and brought along her guitar. She finished the cup of tea she had fixed for herself, then taking her guitar she strummed a few chords and began to sing the Morning Prayer Chant; "Hallelujah, hallelujah; Hallelujah, hallelujah."

She said the Morning Prayers and then resumed singing with "Dona Nobis Pacem" chant. This time she sang a little louder; as the sun was just beginning to peak over the mountain in the east.

Maria didn't know the Captain's bedroom was above the veranda and that his window was open. He had been shaving when she sang the first time, but now he was in his room dressing. He heard the singing and went to the window to pear out. He stood and listened, "her voice is beautiful, just like her face."

He finished dressing and hurried downstairs and stood on the back steps of the veranda. Maria was finishing another song; "…with the sound of music, and I'll sing once more."

Quietly he came down the stairs; even so Maria heard foot steps. "Good morning Captain, isn't the sunrise beautiful?"

"Yes, along with your voice; it's so perfect."

"Thank you Captain. I love to sing; that was one of my problems at the Abby."

"How so Maria?"

"You're not allowed to sing; except the choir in the Chapel. I couldn't contain myself; sometimes I would whistle but that wasn't allowed either."

"Do you sing Captain?"

"Long time ago."

"And the children?"

"Sometimes Maria, but not very often; maybe you could refresh their voices"

"I'd love to. Do you have any plans for today?"

"None, Why?"

"I've been thinking. When was the last time you and Kurt did anything together; just you and him, no girls?"

"I don't think ever."

"What if I took the girls into town; you and Kurt could spend some time together."

"Thank you Maria, I'd love it and I know Kurt will too."

After breakfast, Georg announced the activities for the day. No one was happier than Kurt; and of course the girls liked to shop even if they didn't buy anything.

"Wonderful Maria, you will save me a trip. Will you stop at the shoe store for me? I ordered the children's shoes two weeks ago."

"Of course Frau Schmidt, I'll put that on my list."

Later that morning, Franz drove them into town. "Fräulein, what time should I be back for you?"

"We should be done by four."

"Okay girls, where do you want to go first?"

"Maria, the animal store is right here. Can we go there first?"

"What do you want to see Louisa?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Spiders, frogs, caterpillars, anything creepy crawly."

"Louisa, are you sure?"

"Are you afraid Maria?"

"Not afraid, I just don't like them, but I suppose they are harmless. They are in cages?"

"Yes, Maria."

After an interesting experience in the animal store, they stopped at something much safer, a puppet store. The owners were putting on a little performance; they stopped and watched. The girls were intrigued. The owners let them manipulate them. The toy store was next and then the café for lunch. They sat in the sun to eat and had the best time.

"Okay, now we have to do my errands." First stop was the dress shop.

"Maria, what brings you here today? And I see you have company."

"Yes, Kathy, the von Trapp girls; Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl."

"Hello girls, isn't one missing?"

"Yes, Kurt, he stayed home with his father."

"Are you only visiting, or do you need something?"

"I told Louisa I would teach her how to embroider."

"What do you need?"

"A hoop, needles, thread, a thimble and fabric."

Kathy collected everything for her. "Let me give you some fabric scraps for her to use for practice."

"Thanks Kathy, tell Hazel hello for me." After goodbyes, they were on their way to the shoe store; they passed by a book store on their way. Maria was attracted to the sign in the window which read, "Felix Salten's latest book has arrived."

"Girls, let me stop here."

"We love bookstores."

"I know you do Brigitta."

The girls began to look around. No one else was in the store; the owner saw Maria and asked. "Are you looking for something special Fräulein?"

"Yes, I read your sign. Is his book a new collection of poems?"

"No Fräulein, it's a child's book about a fawn. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please."

Maria glanced through the pages; beautiful drawings and then read the last page. "Perfect," she thought.

"How much is it?"

"This is an advanced copy, take it for free but come back and tell me if you liked it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I will come back."

Their last stop was the shoe store; all five pairs of shoes were there for them.

With their last errand done, they walked to the plaza. Franz was right on time; he was already there waiting for them.


	5. A big surprise

A big surprise

When they arrived home, Kurt and his father were already cleaned up and waiting for them. Kurt was so excited he started to talk the moment they came in the door.

"Fräulein Maria, Father and I had the best time."

"Tell us Kurt."

First, I climbed the cherry tree to pick all the cherries so Katia could make a pie for dessert tonight. Then we helped Phillip fix the fence around the pasture. I helped get Berth and Princess back into the barn."

"Did they chase you?"

"No sillies, they didn't chase us. We milked them."

"What do mean, we?"

"Father and I, it wasn't hard; just getting the milk to go into the pail was hard."

"So you boys had a good time."

"The best Maria, thank you. Did you and the girls have a good time together?"

"Yes we did. Tell me Captain, how did Louisa learn to like critters?"

"Critters Maria?

"Spiders, caterpillars and frogs."

"I suppose it's because she was born between Friedrich and Kurt; she learned boy things. You don't like critters Maria?"

"Just as long as they stay outside." Everyone had a good laugh including Maria.

For dessert at dinner that night, they each had a large piece of cherry pie topped with a mound of whipped cream.

"The cherries are good Kurt. Did you make them extra sweet?"

"Of course I did," trying to keep a straight face.

All their activity today had made them all rather tired. It wasn't long until Maria noticed and suggested they turn in a little early. No one complained and went up to bed.

The Captain did join them for church on Sunday. They kept the day rather quiet; no running around playing tag. Brigitta was reading; Kurt and Marta were playing checkers. Maria took this time to start teaching Louisa how to embroider; Gretl was content to watch them. Even the Captain sat in his chair and read. He glanced up and looked at everyone and once again thought, "They look like a real family."

The next day Maria decided to take in the early morning on the veranda; as before she took her guitar with her. She had just finished her prayers when she heard. "There you are Fräulein."

"Good morning children."

"You play the guitar Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, I sang a hymn with my prayers. Would you like to learn it?"

Maria saw five heads nod including Kurt's. "There are only three words. Repeat after me, Dona; now Nobis and last Pacem."

"What does it mean Fräulein?"

"Give us peace; but it sounds better when you sing it in Latin. I'll sing it once, and then you try."

"Very good children."

"I have an easy song for you. Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?" They joined in; they knew this one.  
"Brother John, Brother John,  
Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!  
Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong."

"Enough singing for now; who has first choice for a game today?"

"It's my turn Fräulein."

"Yes, Marta it is and your choice is?"

"Badminton."

They were only able to play a few games when a summer rain storm chased them inside early. Liesl had given Maria a board game that the older children used to play. "Children, I have your favorite board game. Do you think you could teach Marta how to play?"

"Sure Fräulein, but what will Gretl do?"

"She and I are going to read that book I got from the bookstore. Is that alright Louisa?"

"I just didn't want her to be left out."

"That's sweet of you Louisa. Gretl, you and I need to go to my room."

Maria had an extra large chair in her room, perfect for herself and Gretl.

"Gretl, this is a story about a baby deer named Bambi. He's a little prince of the forest, Gretl; his legs wobbled until he could stand up straight. He played with all the little animals of the forest, rabbits, a skunk; he saw a butterfly sit on his tail and a mother quail hurried past him as her babies said 'hello Bambi." Maria slowly turned the pages so Gretl had time to look at each page.

"He met many other animals as summer turned to fall and then winter. It was in the spring when the hunters came into the forest. Little Bambi never saw his mother again. His Father the Great Prince of the Forest protected him and all the other animals in the forest tried to make him happy.'"

Gretl looked up at Maria with tears running down her face, "just like my Mama went away."

"Yes, sweetie she did. Everyone tried to help you, just like the animals helped Bambi, but sadness touched them too, including your Father, he was the saddest of all. They wanted to show you their love but they couldn't."

"Do you love me Fräulein Maria?"

"Of course I do. That's why I hold your hand; give you hugs and kisses like I'm doing now."

"Can you be my mama?"

"I don't think so Gretl."

"Why not?"

Maria had to think fast. "It's complicated. You need to tell everyone you love them. It will make the whole family very happy. You'll be Queen of the Villa."

"Can I really Fräulein?"

"Of course, do you have any dress-up clothes?"

"In my room; come with me I'll show you."

After dinner the Captain heard. "Will you join us in the sitting room?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Give Gretl and me a few minutes."

"What's going on children?"

"We don't know Father."

"Not even you Brigitta?"

"No Father."

Gretl stayed in the hall while Maria went in the sitting room. "Captain, I need your big chair." He smiled, wondering what was happening. He put Marta on his lap and sat with the others on the sofa.

"Come in your Majesty, your chair is waiting. Presenting Queen Gretl of Genovia; now what does everyone do in the presence of a Queen."

"That means we must stand and bow; you girls curtsy."

"Yes, Father."

"You may be seated my loyal subjects." When Gretl spoke their mouths hung open in astonishment. Maria put her finger to her lips to remind them to be quiet.

"I declare today 'I love you day.' I love Father, Marta, Kurt, Brigitta, Louisa and Fräulein Maria; my family."

That caught Maria by surprise, that's not the way they had rehearsed.

"Let's celebrate with some cookies."

That was Katia's signal to bring in the tray of cookies and pitcher of milk. "The Queen gets the first cookie and now all her loyal subjects."

"Thank you Queen Gretl, what a wonderful surprise. But even queens and her subjects need to sleep; it's bedtime everyone." Hugs and kisses for their father sent them scurrying up the stairs.

As Maria got up to go with them, she heard. "Will you come back down please, I'll be here."

"Yes, give me a few minutes."

Maria returned to the sitting room. "Thank you Maria, how did it happen?"

"Even I'm not sure. I had the felling she could talk; but didn't want to. I found a new children's story, Bambi. A story about a fawn whose mother dies; and his father and all the animals helped take care of him. Some how it registered with Gretl; the rest you heard.

"Maria, she called us all her family."

"Yes, I heard." Wanting to avoid the subject she quickly added. "It's been a long day I need some sleep too."

"Good night Maria."

"Goodnight Captain," there was that twinkle again."

Georg realized Maria hadn't responded to his recognition that Gretl had called them a family. He wondered, "Was it possible Gretl that had said something more to Maria?"

Monday brought Georg home early. As usual he entered through the kitchen.

"Gretl, why are you not outside with the others."

"I came to get the cookies for tea time. Fräulein Maria is teaching us all about a proper tea time."

"Don't you and Marta have proper tea time with your dolls?"

"That's not the same Father."

"You really like Fräulein Maria."

"Yes, Father, I want her to be my mama."

Now it was the Captain's turn to think quickly, "what can I carry for you?"

"The juice, please Father."

"Look everybody, Father's home."

"Father, you're just in time for tea."

"So I heard."

His eyes met Maria's but she turned away quickly.

Georg wondered, "Did Gretl also ask Maria if she could be her mama?"


	6. End of the summer

End of the summer

After their exchange of eye glances Maria thought a lot about the twinkle she often saw in the Captain's eyes. It was a kindly twinkle; but it was something more but she didn't know what.

Early one morning, Georg found Maria on the veranda. "Good morning Maria, up early again I see."

"Yes, Captain, it's so peaceful."

"No children, gibbering in your ear."

"Now you know I don't mind them at all."

"Did they tell you I'm planning a trip to visit their grandmother?"

"Yes, at first I didn't know who they were talking about; they called her Gromi."

"Friedrich started that; he couldn't say grandmother when he was little; so she became Gromi for everyone."

"I hope you will come with us? The children would complain bitterly if you didn't."

"Are you sure it would be okay with Madam Whitehead?"

"I'm sure Maria. We only stay a few of days; she's quite elderly and the children's energy is quite a lot to tolerate."

With that all decided, Maria helped the children get ready. Liesl and Friedrich would meet them there and then return with them for a week before the fall semester started.

Everyone was anxious to leave that morning; not only looking forward to seeing their Gromi but also Liesl and Friedrich. It was only a three hour train ride; although Gretl and Marta both fell asleep.

They were met by the butler. "Good to see you Georg."

"You too Henry, please meet Maria."

"Hello Maria, Madam Whitehead is looking forward to meeting you."

"Thank you sir."

The ride to the villa only took a few minutes. Georg stepped out of the car and heard, "Father, Father."

Georg looked up; "my, you have grown son, at least another inch and Liesl, beautiful as always," as he touched her face gently.

"Hi, everyone, you look wonderful. Have you been good for your Fräulein?"

"Of course they have Liesl," as Maria went to her and gave her a hug. Gretl pulled on her dress.

"Hi, Gretl"

"Hi Liesl, I love you."

Liesl was so surprised. She hugged her close. "That's so nice to hear."

The children's grandmother heard all the commotion and came to the door. The children ran to her and gave her hugs and kisses. And then Gretl approached her.

"How are you Gretl?"

"I'm fine Gromi."

The expression on her face was one of complete joy. "How did this happen Georg?"

"You need to thank Maria."

"Maria, please meet Madam Whitehead."

"My dear, I heard about you from Liesl. What a miracle you have worked."

"That's most kind of you Madam Whitehead."

"Please let's not be so formal. Alice is fine."

Maria smiled, already she felt quite comfortable around her. She had been worried about how she would be accepted.

The next morning, Georg found Alice sitting on the veranda. "Up early again Alice?"

"I was hoping to catch you before everyone else was up. Georg, I know."

"Know what?"

"Don't play coy with me Georg. You look at Maria the same way you looked at my daughter when you were courting her. You love Maria, don't you?"

"Yes, Alice I do."

"She loves you too, but she doesn't know it. From what Liesl told me, she didn't have a very good home life and then the fact she was a postulant but left; tells me she's unsure of herself. Don't let her get away; Gretl doesn't remember Agathe and Marta barely does; they need a mother; all of them do. Maria's the complete package; she loves you and the children, that's rare. You learned that with Elsa."

"Yes, I know. I want to take her out to dinner but I'm afraid of starting rumors."

"What about your friends? They might host you or know of a secluded restaurant where you wouldn't be seen." They both heard voices.

Georg quickly answered, "I will Alice, thank you."

The few days went by quickly; true to his word Georg did not stay long. He could tell Gromi was becoming very tired from all the company.

Reluctantly the children said goodbye to their Gromi and Henry drove them to the train station. They got off the train at the station near their villa; Phillip and Stefan were there to help with their bags.

Maria had only a week left of her obligation. One evening after the children were in bed, Georg had asked her to come to his study.

"Maria, I can't let you leave us; the children wouldn't understand. I have a proposal; I know Hazel needs you back to work for her; the fall is very busy at the dress shop. You could live here; come with us when I take the children to school; then return with me when our day is over. What do you think Maria?"

"Captain, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm very sure Maria. Will you please?"

There was his twinkle again. "Yes Captain, I'd love to stay; thank you for asking me."

"Thank you Maria! You have no idea how happy that will make everyone. Stay and listen to the symphony with me; Straus and Mozart are being featured."

"How can I say no to Straus and Mozart?"

"Shall we fix some tea and grab some of Katia's cookies from her cookie can?"

They sat on either side of the radio; with the tray of tea and cookies on a table between them. The reception that night was clear and without interruptions.

"That was wonderful Captain," trying her best to contain her yawn. "It's past my bedtime; goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Maria." He sat back in his chair thinking about what Alice had told him.

As before, when their week was up Georg drove Liesl and Friedrich back to the University. The children all started school a week later. Maria had spoken to Hazel and she was delighted to know she would work for her again. But Hazel also knew something else was in the air; love.

The pattern began; she and the children rode with Georg every morning. The children could now take their lunches to school with them. A teacher's assistant was assigned to be with them during that time. On Wednesdays they would walk home at noon and spend the rest of the day with Frau Schmidt. They would always finish their homework so they could spend time with Maria and their father in the evening.

It had been a week. Georg approached Maria one evening. "Would you be my dinner partner on Friday, with my friends the Ebersols?"

"Why me Captain, I'm sure you have other lady friends."

"No Maria, no one that I would like to take to dinner. Will you please?"

Maria couldn't resist that twinkle in his eyes. "Yes of course, I'd be delighted."

It wasn't as if she had nothing to wear, Hazel had insisted that she make herself a dinner dress.

Friday night came. "Fräulein Maria, you are beautiful."

"Thank you, Kurt.

"Your absolutely right son, she is." There was that twinkle again.

"Harold is picking us up."


	7. Getting to know you

Getting to know you

Maria already knew Eleanor; she was a frequent customer to the dress shop. They had spoken on many occasions. She was also good friends with Hazel.

Hazel had told Eleanor. "I know the Captain likes Maria. I've known since he first met her; and Maria does know; I think she likes him too, more than as a friend; but she's never been in love before."

Georg and Maria waited together in the hall. "Now children, you mind Frau Schmidt when she tells you it's bedtime."

"We will Father." Louisa answered for them all.

Georg answered the doorbell. "Harold, I don't believe you have met Maria."

"No, but Eleanor has told me all about you; my, you are lovely."

"Nice to meet you Baron"

"No, no Maria, Harold is fine." Maria only smiled in response.

Georg opened the back door of the car for Maria. "You and Eleanor can chat while we ride."

"Hi Eleanor, haven't seen you in awhile."

"You're right Maria. What a lovely dress; did you make it?"

"Yes, with a little help from Kathy."

Eleanor had made reservations at a restaurant owned by a good friend. He gave them a private dining room to use. Maria had never been to a fancy restaurant; she was not familiar with all the menu selections.

Eleanor noticed Maria was reading the menu rather closely. "Maria, all the selections are very good."

"What do you recommend Eleanor?"

"The Wiener Schnitzel is the house specialty."

Harold placed their order. "All of us will have your house specialty."

"Maria, it was so nice of you to stay on at the villa. I've been told the children would have been devastated if you had left."

"I was more than happy to do it. They are very special children; I really enjoy them."

"They hardly ever let her have time to herself; I hadn't seen them so happy in years."

"Now Captain, you're exaggerating."

"I don't think so Maria. Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yes, I believe I saw they have Sachertorte."

"You like chocolate Maria?"

"Very much Captain." She saw that twinkle again.

As they drove through the opened gate of the villa, Eleanor remarked. "We need to do this again soon."

"Anytime, Eleanor, next time I'll drive." Georg, always a gentleman assisted Maria out of the car and up the steps; opening the door for her.

"Did you enjoy yourself Maria?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking me, Captain. I need to get some rest. I told the children we would go for a bike ride tomorrow after school. It will probably be the last time until spring."

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"Of course not, the children will love it. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Maria," she didn't see him stand there and watch her go up the stairs and down the hall, until he could no longer see her.

As she had said, the children were delighted that their father had joined them. They took a two hour ride; all over Salzburg. When they returned he told Maria. "Do you have any idea how long it had been since I rode a bicycle?"

"No Captain, how long?"

"At least seven years, my legs are going to tell me tomorrow."

Alice had been right, Georg's other friends; the Isenharts and the Bittingers were more than happy to host them for dinner; usually at restaurants on the outskirts of Salzburg proper. But Georg was still hesitant to express his true feelings to Maria. Soon he would discover a way; Christmas would provide him the opportunity.

Maria was simply enjoying herself; she was becoming very comfortable on their "dates".

The Christmas season was almost here. Maria explored with Frau Schmidt how the family had celebrated Christmas in the past.

"Maria, the first two years after Agathe died, Georg couldn't celebrate Christmas at all; it was her favorite holiday. Last year was better; we had a tree and a small celebration but nothing elaborate; maybe this year will be different. Everyone is much happier since you have been with us."

Maria was timid about Frau Schmidt's complement. "That's very nice of you to say."

"It's true Maria. Will you do the shopping with me for the children's gifts?"

I'd like that; it will fun finding all the items on your list."

One morning, while the children were still in school, Frau Schmidt came into town; Hazel had given Maria some free time and the two ladies shopped; and found everything on her list.

The evenings with the children had turned into a singing time; now it was Advent and then Christmas carols which were heard throughout the villa.

Phillip and Stefan had cut a large fir tree and placed it in one of the sitting rooms downstairs three days before Christmas. Every evening they would spend time attaching the holders for the candles; they had to be securely attached to the branches so the burning candles would stay upright.

Liesl and Friedrich arrived home; having taken the train by themselves. The conductor was a friend of Georg's. He watched over them; it wasn't a long trip, so Georg hadn't been the least bit worried about them.

On Christmas Eve afternoon, the entire family decorated the tree; the adults handled the glass ornament; the children added the Paper-Mache ones. Georg and the other men placed all the candles in the holders.

Maria unpacked the manger display. Phillip had brought in some hay from the barn to give it a realistic look.

"Fräulein Maria, where's the baby Jesus?"

"It's not Christmas Day children. I'll add Him in the morning."

The family attended the early Christmas Eve Mass; and then were treated to a wonderful festive meal that Katia had prepared; the day ended with the singing of carols. Maria tried to get them to bed early but it was difficult, they were very excited.

Finally she came downstairs. "I thought you weren't returning Maria."

"Your little ones wouldn't go to sleep Captain. After two stories I decided to try a lullaby; finally they closed their eyes. I stood at the door to be sure they were asleep. All the others are still talking but I'm sure they won't come back down."

Together with Frau Schmidt, they put all the gifts under the tree. Maria placed the Baby Jesus in the manger, so He would be there in the morning.

"Join me for the Christmas portion of Handel's Messiah?"

"That would be a lovely way to end to the day."

And so they sat together and listened. Maria couldn't help not singing along with some of the songs. Georg didn't mind, he could always listen to her singing; she was as good as any trained singer.

"Well Captain I need to say goodnight. I have a feeling we will have early risers."

"I suppose you're right Maria. See you in the morning."

Maria was right; she found them just in time. "Now you need to sit here on the stairs until I come get you."

"We will Fräulein."

The candles had been lit. "Okay children, come with me."

"Merry Christmas children, follow me."

They walked behind their father to a closed door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father, we're ready."

He opened the door. The children saw the most beautiful tree any of them had ever remembered. Maria started to sing. "Silent night, Holy night….." and then everyone joined in; the second verse was sung in harmony.

Maria stood watching the children find their gifts; and heard their thank yous for their father. They were a very happy family.

Georg's surprise for Maria would come after dinner.


	8. The surprise

The surprise

Georg and Maria left the dining room together after Christmas Day dinner.

"Maria, I have something for you." He handed her an envelope; his eyes not only had his normal twinkle; his whole face seemed to beam.

"What's this Captain?"

"Look inside Maria."

She found tickets to a touring show called a Very Merry Christmas, a Musical.

"I saw the poster Captain, the performers are vey well known and the songs are some of my favorites but there are only two tickets."

"One for you and one for me, I hope you will be my guest."

"Thank you sir. Do I need a new dress?"

"No Maria, it isn't formal."

Maria did have a new dress; once again Hazel had insisted she make a holiday dress. It was a fitted dress made from crepe de sheen; Christmas green, with embroidery on the bodice in colors of blue and rose with a long straight skirt. Hazel had also given her a fashionable coat that she no longer wore.

Two days after Christmas, Georg was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Maria, you are absolutely beautiful; that dress is stunning."

"Thank you Captain." Maria felt her cheeks get warm, she knew she was blushing.

"Let me help you with your coat."

The children said goodbye to them as they departed the villa for the theater.

"Liesl, what do you think is happening?"

"Louisa, I've always felt Father liked her; from the very beginning."

"I think she likes father. I've seen her look at him when he doesn't see her."

"Really Louisa?"

"Hummmn."

Georg opened the car door for her. "Thank you Captain," Maria gracefully sat and then turned in her seat; fixing her dress as she did.

The couple road in silence for a while; "Maria thank you for everything; the children really love being with you; it has been a long time since I saw them this happy."

"Captain I've never been happier myself. It has been a wonderful time."

"Here we are Maria, we can park here, it's not a long walk to the theater." He helped her out of the car and then offered her his arm.

"The sidewalk is a little slippery, be careful."

"I will, thank you Captain."

They had wonderful seats. Maria had a hard time not singing along; like she had said, many of the songs were her favorites. During the intermission, they stayed in their seats.

"Captain this is wonderfully done; the singers are all very talented. I see the young girl will be singing the "Virgin Lullaby," one of my very favorites."

"I'm glad you like it Maria."

"I do thank you so much for taking me."

They stood with the audience, applauding loudly. As the others started to leave, Georg surprised her. "Maria, would you join me for dessert and coffee?"

"You know I will." She looked at him, there was that twinkle again; but it was different; how, Maria didn't know. If she could have read Georg's mind, it would have told her everything.

Georg took them to his favorite restaurant. He had called ahead and asked for this particular booth; secluded in the very back of the dining room.

Their coffee and cake was almost finished. "Maria," he spoke her name quietly, almost in a whisper. When she looked up at him their eyes caught; she saw what has been described as "the look of love." Maria thought she was looking directly into his heart.

Their eyes remained like that. "The very first time I saw you; you touched my heart. Every time I looked at you I thought of this song I heard a long time ago:

_The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
and the moon and the stars were gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies."_

Maria's heart took a leap as Georg reached for her hand and held it tenderly with both of his. "I was unsure about how you would feel being courted by an older man with seven children; I even chastised myself for being attracted to you. But my heart told me something different."

Maria took a deep breath, trying to chase away the tears forming in her eyes. "Hazel told me soon after I met you she thought you liked me; you seemed to be disappointed when I wasn't working in the store front when you came in."

"That's right Maria; but now, it's more than like. I love you Maria."

In a small voice, "You love me, Captain?"

"Yes, Maria I do, more than I ever thought was possible. Alice told me she knew you loved me; but you didn't recognize your feelings as love."

"She was right Captain, when I began to feel things I had never felt before, I talked with Hazel. She told me the reason why my heart sped up when I was near you and why I missed you so much when you weren't at home."

"You know Maria, Alice also told me not to let you get away. And I don't plan to.

A warm feeling came over Maria; she didn't say anything immediately. Over the past weeks she had begun to realize why God had spoken to her; He had a plan for her. At this moment, she knew that plan. She looked directly into Georg's eyes; which were now brimming with the "look of love."

"Is that a proposal Captain?"

"It is if you will call me by my given name."

She smiled, almost laughing. "Georg, is that a proposal?"

"It is Maria."

Quickly, without hesitation Maria responded. "Then I accept Georg." He lifted the hand he was holding and brought it to his lips for a kiss. His eyes were more than twinkling; they were dancing.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure Georg, I understand my feelings now. It's God's plan; He opened my heart so I could share my love with you."

Georg wanted to kiss her, but he felt uncomfortable there in the restaurant, even though they were in a secluded place; he would wait. Instead he asked.

"Is there anyone I need to go to and ask permission to marry you?"

"Not necessarily permission but I do want to tell the Reverend Mother she has always worried about me. She will be so pleased."

"Of course Maria, I'd like to talk to her too. I want her to know I will take good care of you. The restaurant is closing, we need to go."

This time she held on to him tightly as they walked to the car; she slipped a little on the icy walkway. Georg caught her just in time; "now don't you go falling down and breaking anything."

"I won't." Maria grabbed on to him and steadied herself; making it to the car safely. It was very cold; Georg had a blanket in the back seat. "Here Maria, wrap up in this to get warm."

"Thank you Georg," she wrapped the blanket around her legs and sat a little closer to him; resting her head on the back of the seat.

"Maria, what are you thinking about?"

"Everything Georg, but mostly, will my heart ever slow down?"

"Maybe some, but if you stay in love, your heart will always remind you that you are."

"That's a sweet thought Georg."

He helped her out of the car and up the steps to the door, every one was in bed; the villa was very quiet.

At the base of the stairs Georg took Maria's hands; their eyes engaged. "Since you've never been in love; that also includes the fact that you've never been kissed."

"Never, Georg."

"May I change that?"

He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "So soft, so smooth Maria," his fingers moved to barely touch under her chin. His face came closer, he barely touched her lips and then without hesitation they shared a kiss that Maria would remember the rest of her life.

"I love you Maria."

"I love you too, Georg. Sleep well."

"You too my love"

He watched her climb the stairs and disappear down the hall.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was then at my command  
My love;_ "my love, my Maria, my children's mother."

Maria smiled all the way to her room. She felt happy and content; she had found her place in the world; giving her love to this man and his children. "Oh," she thought, "they are going to be so happy,"_  
_


	9. Announcing

Announcing

Maria woke up early – it seemed the smile had never left her face. She stretched and lay there a minute to relive the memory of last night.

"He asked you to marry him; he really did Maria. And oh, that kiss I never dreamed it would feel like that."

She floated to the kitchen. "Georg you scared me; I didn't expect to see you so early."

"I didn't mean to scare you; I didn't want to miss a minute with you today." He put the pot of tea on the table; and reached for her. "I want another kiss just like last night."

"So do I."

Not exactly like last night; this one didn't start slow and hesitant; it was immediate, lingering and sensual. Their embrace lasted for minutes.

"Every morning of our lives I want to start the day with a kiss."

"I'll never say no."

"Tea Maria?"

"Yes Georg, thank you."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, even with a smile on my face."

"Maria, did Gretl ever ask you if you could be her mama?"

"Yes, the day we read the Bambi story."

"What did you say?"

"I quickly changed the subject. Why do you ask?"

"She did the same to me, the day you had tea time with them."

"And your response?"

"The same as yours; the child knew the truth, didn't she?"

"She knew God's plan for us Georg, before we did."

Without hesitation Maria's hand reached for his face, her thumb gently caressing his cheek as her face moved closer to his; her lips touched his for a gentle kiss. Not wanting to waste the moment, Georg gently held Maria's head, returning a kiss of his own.

This loving moment was interrupted when the backdoor suddenly opened, "this is a surprise?"

"Good morning Katia."

She looked at them intently. "You both look like you could explode with happiness."

"Is it that obvious Katia?"

"Love never looked better. The children are going to be ecstatic."

"Katia, we're going to sit in here and wait for them to come down; you go ahead and prepare the table as always."

In a few minutes she returned to the kitchen, "they asked me if you came home last night."

"Who asked that?"

"Liesl."

"I knew it."

"Knew what Maria?"

Last night I saw a look between her and Louisa; I think they suspect something."

"I bet she's telling all the others right now."

"I have an idea; we'll play it straight and then spring it on them."

"I'll try to play off of you; go for it." Georg took Maria's hand and gave it a squeeze; dropping it as they got closer to the dining room.

Yawning, "Maria, are you as tired as I am."

"It seems that way," covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Why are you both so tired?" Liesl asked.

"We were late getting to bed; Maria and I had a lot to talk about."

"Like what, Father."

"Oh, like finding a new mother for all of you." He quickly continued.

"And I found her, right here under our nose; please give your new mother-to-be hugs and kisses."

Seven children flew out of their chairs; each planting a loving kiss on her cheek and big bear hugs from them all. Their excitement drug her to the floor as they piled on top of her.

Maria struggled to tell them. "Thank you children, I've never been happier in my life."

"I was right Fräulein Maria, you can be my mama."

"Yes, Gretl, I can." She looked up at Georg; his twinkle became a wink and a smile.

"Alright children, let Maria up;" as he offered her his hand. He decided to show the children that he would not spare his affection for her; pulling her into his arms for a kiss. The children watched; not at all embarrassed.

It was just as Katia had said. The children were ecstatic. Their happy smiles never left their faces.

Later that afternoon, Georg announced to the children that he and Maria were going to visit the Reverend Mother at the Abby. "We won't be gone long children; we will back soon after you finish your reading."

"Well Captain, we finally meet."

"Yes, Reverend Mother, I know you have given Maria good counsel about her future. I hope you will be pleased with our plans. I have asked Maria to marry me; we both would like your blessing."

"Maria, I'm so glad you have finally found a way to spend your love."

"Yes, Mother I have; I love Georg with all my heart and each of his special children."

"I can see you do; God be with both of you and your children; remember Maria you and your new family are welcomed to come visit at any time."

"Thank you Mother, we'll remember your invitation. Mother, thank you for everything; I will always think kindly of my time here. We need to go, the children are expecting us."

"Good day Reverend Mother."

"Good day Captain."

The ride home was full of conversation; they practically had their whole wedding planned.

"Do you mind a wedding with only the children, the staff, a few close friends and of course Alice?"

"No Georg, I have no one to invite."

At a rather private ceremony at their parish church, Georg and Maria were married.

Georg's good friend and the children's adopted uncle came to stay for a few days, while the couple spent time together at a mountain lodge.

_The first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last til the end of time  
My love  
The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face_

Married at last until the end of time

The song, "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face," is attributed to Ewan MacColl, who wrote both lyrics and the music.


End file.
